<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Problem with Saint Denis by TrippinOverMyFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172936">The Problem with Saint Denis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms'>TrippinOverMyFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy February 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day Two, F/M, Idk if this counts as fluff, Movie Night, bc i love these two, but im counting it, chicken larceny, fluffy february</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She terrified and excited him all in one and he admired that about her. He would never have guessed she was the spitfire she was when he first met her but ever since their trip to Rhodes together she surprised him and continued to do so. Arthur decided that’s what drew him to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sadie Adler/Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy February 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fluffy February 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Problem with Saint Denis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know if this counts as fluff, it's a little comedic if anything, but I was happy with it.<br/>Also the prompt is movie night but I took some creative liberties and really the prompt is what inspired it which is the point I think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Arthur Morgan, are you going to just stand there, or are you gonna help me over this fence?” Sadie casts an impatient look over her shoulder as she attempts to scale the wall on her own. </p><p>“I said I wanted to take you on a proper date, not aide you in chicken theft,” Arthur grumbles. Despite his protests, he still goes to her and knits his fingers together so she can use his hands as a lift over the wall. </p><p>Exactly two days ago, he had ridden back to Shady Belle after his latest adventure to ask Sadie Adler on a real date. He thought it over in his head the whole way back to camp, trying to figure where he got the idea from and why the hell he thought it was a good one. She terrified and excited him all in one and he admired that about her. He would never have guessed she was the spitfire she was when he first met her but ever since their trip to Rhodes together she surprised him and continued to do so. Arthur decided that’s what drew him to her. She was different in more ways than he could possibly explain, a true one of a kind woman. He also decided it was the thought of anyone else with her that scared him and prompted the brilliant thought to ask her out. </p><p>Arthur Morgan was scared of more things than he cared to admit, and asking her out on a date was right up there with alligators and the changing of the century. But he marched right up to her after riding into camp and asked her out. </p><p>Well… he didn’t march, and if he was honest as soon as he saw her he thought about turning around. Okay, he did turn around. But the next day he found her when she was on patrol and approached her, albeit a bit nervous. She had looked at him like he was diseased at first until he cleared his throat and asked if she’d be interested in spending time with him. </p><p>He swears she knew he was nervous, immediately she had to test him, just had to ask, “You got a chore or something you need help with, Morgan?” Forcing him to specify that he meant it as a date to which she laughed at him and told him to specify the time and place. He felt like an utter fool but at least he had asked her out. </p><p>The plan had been to attend a theater show in Saint Denis, though he felt lousy that he had gotten the idea since he had been with Mary one afternoon in the very same city. The truth was, Arthur just didn’t know what else to do as a date, and he didn’t think Sadie would care much for a picnic. </p><p>Arthur should have known better, Sadie wasn’t Mary. As soon as they entered the city, she told him she had a better idea. He had agreed back then but if he had known that meant turning around to head towards a farm near Rhodes to steal chickens then he would have said ‘no’. He’s going to have to start requiring her to elaborate before he agrees to anything she says ever again.</p><p>“We’re spendin’ time together, that’s a date ain’t it?” she says, using the boost to haul herself up and over the wall that fenced in the slightly flightless birds. </p><p>“Well…” Arthur considers it, trying not to think about how technically that means every other time they’ve taken on something together means it was a date, “I guess,” he’s just wishing their little adventure wasn’t so adventurous. At least it was in the middle of the night. </p><p>Despite her attempts at a soft landing, Sadie lets go almost too soon and comes to a thud on the other side. It’s Arthur’s turn to laugh at her for once because it seems her plan hasn’t worked out, “What are you gonna do now that you’re over there?” He teases, listening to whatever chaos she causes to rile up the chickens. </p><p>Then it gets worryingly quiet. </p><p>“Sadie?” He calls, “What the hell are you doing over there?” He contemplated calling his horse over so he could use her as a way to get over the wall himself, a million and one things of what could have possibly gone wrong or what will go wrong running wildly through his head.</p><p>Before he can act irrationally he hears, “You might wanna step back. Like… way back.” </p><p>“What are you-?” </p><p>“Just get back dumbass!” </p><p>With no clue what she’s planning, he does as told, already feeling like he’s gonna regret letting her rope him into this. There’s a moment he fears she’s used him and the idea of a date just to get help with this little side mission of hers but as he puts distance between him and the wall he buries the thought. No sooner than he has does, a loud boom sounds and the wall bursts away. </p><p>“Dynamite?!” He exclaims, dumbstruck as she ushers a bunch of terrified chickens out of the enclosure, a look of utter glee on her face as she runs them off. “You ever herd chickens before Arthur?” She asks, whooping and hollering and Arthur is afraid she’s going to attract attention to them, surprised that she hasn’t already. </p><p>Arthur is quick to mount his horse, waits on Sadie to return to him so he can pull her up with him, laughing her head off, at least she was enjoying herself. “Guess I’m fixin’ to learn.” He grumbles, trying to decide how much different herding chickens were from herding cows and sheep. </p><p>Sadie Adler was a wild spirit, as outrageous and absurd as they come. Arthur won’t deny that she scares him sometimes and is often sure she’s more of a man than he is, and he really wouldn’t want it any other way. So he smiles, even though he anxiously watches to make sure he doesn’t run down a stray chicken, he smiles because he loves when she surprises him, and he loves Sadie Adler.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I titled this before I started writing and meant for it to actually start in Saint Denis but oh well.<br/>Also I know I did kind of write the accents but as someone from the south I did it where I deemed most appropriate. I know it can be a turn off for some people in reading fanfic but I went with it anyways.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>